Si Kerudung Merah dan Robin Hood
by kanon1010
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau dunia dongeng menjadi berantakan? cerita yang seharusnya berjalan seperti biasanya malah melenceng kemana-mana. Bahkan sang Cinderella si Ino malah bertemu dengan 7 kurcaci dan sang putri tidur, Sakura terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat oleh pak tua Sasori yang sedang membuat boneka Kankuro. Terus bagaimana nasib para tokoh dongeng lainnya?
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jadinya kalau dunia dongeng menjadi berantakan? cerita yang seharusnya berjalan seperti biasanya malah melenceng kemana-mana. Bahkan sang Cinderella si Ino malah bertemu dengan 7 kurcaci dan sang putri tidur, Sakura terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat oleh pak tua Sasori yang sedang membuat boneka Kankuro. Terus bagaimana nasib para tokoh dongeng lainnya?

..

..

**Si Kerudung Merah dan Robin Hood**

Discalimer Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

semua dongeng by : Walt Disney

this Fiction by : Kanon1010

**WARNING : FIC INI BERALIRAN AU, DENGAN JENIS SHOUNEN-AI DIMANA SETIAP KARAKTER AGAK OOC.**

**TENTU ANDA CUKUP PINTAR UNTUK MEMBACA WARNING INI KAN? -terima kasih-**

..

..

..

**-DUNIA DONGENG BERANTAKAN-**

Dalam sebuah dongeng selalu diawali dengan kata **'pada suatu hari…'**. Mungkin kalian berpikir jika dongeng yang selalu kalian dengar ketika masih kecil hanya karangan atau cerita rakyat di masa lalu. Tetapi, justru entah bagaimana caranya kahayalan tersebut seperti _Cinderella_, _Snow White_ dan lainnya justru hidup secara nyata di suatu tempat.

Tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat yang hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang percaya dnegan keberadaan mereka.

Pada Suatu hari, sama seperti di semua awal cerita dongeng. Di negeri dongeng ini berkumpulah semua cerita yang pernah kita dengar dari ayah atau ibu kita. Dimana terlihat di bagian selatan ada istana _Cinderella_, dan berbagai tokoh lainnya. Meskipun namanya negeri dongeng, mereka para pelaku dongeng tersebut hidup sesuai dengan alur cerita mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, para penyihir dan orang-orang jahat dari masing-masing cerita berkumpul dan membuat sebuah konspirasi besar-besaran.

"Bagaimana, jika kita satukan semua dongeng yang ada disini?" ujar seorang penyihir yang berasal dari cerita putri tidur yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Ide yang bagus! kita buat semua cerita berantakan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." tambah si ibu tiri Cinderella yaitu Haku.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita mempersatukan semua dongeng? sedangkan setiap cerita tidak dapat saling bersatu sama lain?" ratu jahat Anko dari cerita snow white bertanya sambil membawa cermin.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Orochimaru sudah mempunyai rencana tinggal kalian saja yang mau mendukung atau tidak." seringai Kabuto si jahat dari cerita aladin.

"Baiklah kami akan mendukung kalian, SETUJU?" teriak Haku.

"SETUJUU!"

Dan para pemeran antagonis tersebut memulai rencana mereka keesokan harinya…..

..

..

Langit biru masih nampak jelas melindungi langit negeri dongeng. Tampak di salah satu cerita yaitu cerita mengenai seorang pencuri yang mengambil harta orang-orang kaya untuk dibagikan ke rakyat miskin, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Robin Hood_ sedang berada di _secene_ dimana sang _robin hood_ sedang berlalri dari kejaran tentara kerjaaan karena telah mencuri harta dari kediaman _Sheriff of Nottingham_ atau namanya disini adalah _Prince_ Deidara.

"Cih, dasar tentara bodoh mereka kira bisa menangkapku mudah apa!"

Sang _Robin Hood_ tersebut berlari menuju ketempat persembunyiannya bersama para _merry man_ atau kelompok seperjuangannya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya salah seornag rekan R_obin hood_.

"Memuaskan, dan lihat banyak harta yang kita dapatkan." jawab pemuda berambut hitam jabrik di belakang _Robin hood_.

"Kerja bagus adikku," seseorang yang lebih tua dari _Robin hood_ mengelus kepala _Robin hood_ tetapi ditampik olehnya.

"Hentikan."

"Sasuke? mau kemana?"

"Danau."

_Robin Hood_ atau nama aslinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adalah salah satu dari clan Uchiha yang sangat berdedikasi terhadap keadilan. Oleh karena itu Sasuke bersama keluarga besar serata teman-temannya membentuk sebuah kelompok untuk memberantas ketidakadilan tersebut.

Ketika Sasuke sedang membasuh muka di danau, tiba-tiba langit menjadi hitam pekat seperti akan datang sebuah badai besar. Sasuke hendak kembali berkumpul bersama kelompoknya, tetapi sebuah gempa besar menghalaunya dan tak lama kemudian kegelapan menelan semuannya.

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat adalah seorang penyihir berambut hitam panjang sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya…

..

..

Dunia dongeng benar-benar berantakan, hal itu belum disadari oleh para pelakunya. Mereka merasa masih berada di cerita yang sama seperti biasa, padahal cerita mereka telah berantakan karena semua dongeng menjadi satu.

"Ah! gawat sudah jam 12 aku harus pergi…"

"_Cinderella_ ! tunggu." teriak pangeran dari dalam istana.

Tetapi sang _Cinderella_ yang bernama Ino itu tak menampik panggilan pangeran Sai, ia terus berlari meniggalkan istana karena sudah jam 12 malam yaitu batas waktu sihir dari ibu peri menghilang.

Seperti yang kita ketahui sepatu _Cinderella_ tertinggal di anak tangga istana. Ketika Ino sedang mencari dimana kereta kudannya, ia malah bertemu dengan 7 kurcaci yang sedang berbaris berjalan. Ino bingung, seharusnya tidak ada tokoh 7 kurcaci yang ada seekor kuda tua, tikus, dan buah labu.

"Kalian siapa?" tegur Ino kepada salah seorang kurcaci tersebut.

"Kami? kami adalah 7 kurcaci yang baru pulang dari tambang."

"Tambang? sejak kapan ada tambang?"

**Teng… teng… teng….** dentang ke duabelas berbunyi dan sihir Cinderella pun hilang, ia kembali memakai pakaian kumuhnya dan rambut indah yang tergulung keatas tadi, sudah tergaerai dengan lusuh.

"_Cinderella_?"

Ino menengok kebelakang dan terlihat pangeran sedang memegang sebelah sepatunya dan terkejut melihat penampilan _Cinderella _atau Ino tersebut.

"Hweee kenapa jadi begini?"

..

..

..

Tak jauh berbeda dengan di daratan, di lautan juga terjadi kehancuran alur cerita yang terjadi pada si putri duyung Karin. Karin saat ini sedang berada di atas batu karang memandangi kapal besar milik seorang anggota kerajaan. Disaat ia sedang asik memandangi kapal mewah yang sedang melemparkan kembang api di kegelapan malam, tiba-tiba….

"Ayo kayuh!"

"Apa itu?" Karin panik langsung meihat ke arah lain yang ternyata adalah teriakan dari seorang pria gemuk dalam sebuah sekoci yang sedang mengarah ke daratan.

"Siapa mereka?" Karin bingung dengan kedatangan pelaut yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam daratan keluarlah seorang wanita dengan pakaian ala indian yang bersiap dengan pasukannya, seakan mau menyerang para pelaut itu.

"_Pocohontas_! jangan halangi ayah, mereka akan memberikan pengaruh buruk." ujar seorang kepala suku memanggil gadis itu pocohontas.

"Tapi ayah, mereka itu tidak smeua jahat."

"Tenten! dengarkan apa kata ayahmu!" jawab seorang pria dengan alis tebal berdiri disamping Tenten.

Karin menyeritkan alisnya, ia merasa bahwa dalam cerita putri duyung tidak ada tokoh _pochontas _yang bernama Tenten, harusnya ia menolong sang pangeran saat ini. Tak lama kemudian Karin si putri duyung pingsan karena begitu banyak tokoh tak dikenalnya masuk dalam dunia mermaid.

..

..

Para perserikatan tokoh antagonis tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan betapa berantakannya cerita dongeng yang selama ini selalu teratur sesuai alur cerita malah berantakan, seharusnya yang happy ending menjadi _confuse ending_(?).

"Idemu sungguh cemerlang Orochimaru." puji Haku.

"Tentu saja, merusak negeri dongeng sudah sangat lama kutunggu."

Jawaban Orochimaru membuat para tokoh antagonis yang terlibat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena berhasil membuat negri dongeng yang selalu berakhir _happy ending_ dan para tokoh antagonis yang selalu berakhir dengan _sad ending_ menjadi berantakan tak terkendali. Apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula ?

Tapi, apa kalian tidak bingung mengapa selama ini negeri dongeng bisa berjalan secara teratur dan sesuai jalan cerita? gak mungkin tersetting sendiri 'kan?

Sebenarnya ada sebuah badan pengawas negeri yang dinamakan Anbu. Mereka yang tergabung dalam Anbu adalah orang-orang dari negeri dongeng dan manusia yang menjaga dan mengawas agar negeri dongeng tetap di alur plotnya. Anbu dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bernama Hokage.

Hokage adalah pemimpin dari perbatasan negeri dongeng dan negeri manusia, ia bertugas menjaga keseimbangan kedua negeri saling berkesinambungan. Akan tetapi karena ulah para antagonis yang membelot, membuat Hokage pusing bagaimana mengembalikan negeri dongeng seperti sedia kala.

..

..

..

_La~ la~ la~ la~…_

_la~ la~ la~ la~_ ….

Terdengar lantunan nyanyian kecil jauh di dalam hutan lebat. Alunan nada tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang entah bergender apa karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh kerudung berwarna merah. Tetapi bisa kita lihat sedikit rambut orang tersebut menyembul keluar dibalik kerudungnya.

"Wah, ada bunga Daisy." seru orang tersebut girang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tepi danau dimana disana terdapat setangkai bunga Daisy yang bergoyang tertiup semilir angin. "Akan kuberikan ini kepada nenek."

"Engh…."

Terdengar erangan dari bawah pohon tak jauh dari si kerudung merah. Dengan langkah perlahn kerudung merah dengan keranjang dan setangkai bunga daisy berada di dalam genggamannya, melangkah maju mengarah ke sumber suara.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" si kerudung merah menyentuh pundak seorang pemuda yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hn, kenapa ada anak kecil di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya pemuda tersebut setelah pusing di kepalanya mulai menghilang. "Hei bocah, apa kau warga sipil sekitar sini?"

"Apa tuan bilang? maaf, bisa diulang ?"

"Dasar bocah dobe, apa kau terpisah dengan keluargamu?" tanya pemuda yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Si kerudung merah menahan emosinya karena dibilang bocah padahl dia kan…..

"Heh tuan! maaf ya saya bukan BOCAH! lihat sendiri!" si kerudung merah melepaskan tudung kepalanya, dan terlihatlah rambut pirang jabriknya yang meghiasi wajah berkulit tan dengan 3 garis mirip kucing di kedua pipinya. Tak lupa sepasang bola mata biru langit yang cerah.

"Cih, anak gadis rupannya." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Dasar tuan TEME! aku ini LAKI – LAKI!" bentak si pemuda berkerudung merah tersebut dan membuat Sasuke kaget.

'Bukankah kerudung merah adalah seorang gadis kecil? kenapa bisa jadi laki-laki?' batin Sasuke sambil memandangi si kerudung merah dari atas sampai bawah. 'Ok, dia cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa bertemu si kerudung merah? bukankah ini cerita Robin Hood?'

"Hei tuaaannn~ kau siapa? dan mengapa ada di ceritaku? harusnya aku bertemu serigala sekarang." si pemuda kerudung merah itu memutar tubuhnya mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke sambil mengamati tubuh pemuda tampan itu. "Sepertinya aku kenal deh, bukankah kau si Robin Hood ya?" si kerudung merah berkata histeris.

"Hn."

"Kok bisa ada disini? apa ada yang aneh ya? tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Hansel dan Gratel si Hyuuga bersaudara." si kerudung merah tampak berpikir. "Ah, apa tadi tuan teme merasakan gempa?"

"Hn."

"Sama aku juga, sepertinya dunia dongeng sedikit berantakan." Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya merasa si bocah dihadapannya dapat mengerti arti gumammannya tersebut. "Terus apa yang harus kulakuan sekarang?"

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Hah?"

Sasuke agak kesal dengan tingkah si kerudung merah yang agak lola dalam berpikir, maka ia menjitak kepala pirang tersebut.

"Hn, dobe."

"Sakit tuan teme! dan namaku buka do-be. tapi Na-ru-to! ingat itu baik-baik." Naruto nama asli si kerudung merah tersebut bersungut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sasuke.

"Dan namaku bukan tuan teme, tapi Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasu-teme."

..

..

Jadi, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apakah dunia doneng akan kembali seperti semula atau akan tetap seperti ini? dan apakah Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan mengembalikan dunia dongeng seperti semula? who knows….

..

..

..

**To be Continue….**


	2. Chapter 2

-**TUGAS BERAT! DARI PERI BIRU-**

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan, mungkin saja mereka akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih jelas mengenai keanehan di dunia dongeng.

"Sasu-teme! lihat disana sepertinya ada Kerumunan." seru Naruto dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat _hyperaktif_ hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu tangan putih pucatnya ditarik oleh Naruto untuk menghampiri kerumunan bercahaya itu.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata yang berkumpul atau kerumunan itu adalah para peri yang berada di dalam berbagai cerita dongeng. Ada ibu peri cinderella, ada ketiga peri dari putri tidur, bahkan ada peri biru dari cerita pinokio.

"Ah, para peri apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Naruto memotong obrolan para peri yang rawut wajahnya sedang tak menggambarkan peri banget! karena mereka sedang mendiskusikan mengenai keanehan dunia dongeng.

"Apa kau kerudung merah?" tanya salah seorang peri.

"Iya, dan aku sedang bersama Robin Hood, Sasuke." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke agar sosoknya terlihat oleh para peri. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku mau tanya apakah kalian tau mengapa dunia dongeng jadi agak kacau? lihatlah masa dalam cerita si kerudung merah dan serigala aku menemukan Robin Hood dan kakak adik hyuuga?"

Para peri awalnya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan ragu, tapi setelah diam beberapa saat mereka memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut senyum terkembang di wajah salah seorang peri.

"Kalian pas! sangat cocok." peri biru terbang menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke

"Maksud peri biru apa?" Naruto sedikit takut dengan sikap peri yang satu itu, ia takut jika ia akan dijadikan persembahan agar dunia dongeng kembali seperti semula. "Tolong ja-jangan jadikan aku persembahan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, rasanya ia baru kali ini menemukan seseorang yang bodohnya melebihi musuhnya si _prince_ Deidara.

"Tentu saja tidak kerudung merah," peri biru yang ternyata bernama asli Shizune itu tersenyum lembut. "Maksudku, kalian pas sebagai kandidat penyelamat dunia dongeng."

"Penyelamat dunia dongeng?" seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Mendengar mereka saling mengucapkan kalimat yang sama membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan lalu kemudian kembali memandangi peri biru.

"Iya! ini yang harus kalian lakukan!" **TRRINGGG~**

Munculah berbagai tumpuk buku di hadapan keduanya dan semakin membuat keduanya bingung. Shizune atau peri biru tersebut menyadari kebingungan kedua orang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ini semua adalah buku-buku asli mengenai berbagai cerita di dunia dongeng, dan tugas kalian adalah mengembalikan para tokoh karakter yang kalian temui selama di perjalanan dan mengembalikannya ke dalam buku ini, maka secara otomatis mereka akan kembali ke ceritanya masing-masing." jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"Cara mengembalikannya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sangat bingung.

"Mudah, hanya dengan membuka salah satu buku tersebut dan ketika menemukan salah satu karakter tersebut tinggal katakan nama tokoh tersebut maka ia akan kembali sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukan, aku tak ingin melakukannya." Sasuke dengan wajah datar melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Salah seorang dari peri di cerita _sleeping beauty_ menghampiri Sasuke. "Kami harus melakukan sesuatu kepada para penyebab ini semua, tolong bantu kami."

"Iya, Sasu-teme kalau kita tidak melakukan ini bagaimana cara kamu kembali ke ceritamu sendiri?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Tak kuat dengan tatapan _moe_ eyes milik Naruto akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui rencana tersebut. Berbagai buku yang tebalnya minta ampun itu di sihir oleh peri biru menjadi lebih kecil dan diletakkan di dalam keranjang Naruto.

Dan perjalanan mereka mengembalikan dunia dongeng dimulai…

..

..

..

**Si Kerudung Merah dan Robin Hood**

**Disclaimer Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**semua dongeng by : Walt Disney**

**this Fiction by : Kanon1010**

**Genre : Fantasy, adventure, romance**

**..**

**..**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menerusui hutan, sesekali Naruto terdengar bersenandung riang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak pernah di dengar Sasuke. Ia mengikuti arah langkah bocah laki-laki bertampang 'agak' manis tersebut dari belakang.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik dari si bocah berkerudung merah tersebut.

"Ne, Sasuke apa kau sungguh ingin kembali ke cerita aslimu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kenapa? padahal kalau dipikirkan lagi ya, dunia dongeng menjadi lebih seru karena bisa bertemu karakter dari cerita lain." senyum Naruto dengan cerah, membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat melihat senyum polos Naruto. "Kau tau,-" lanjut Naruto. "Meskipun kita semua sudah di _mind set_ dengan jalan cerita yang seharusnya, terkadang perasaan jenuh sering kali muncul."

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, pertanda ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, aku harus selalu kerumah nenek dan juga bertemu paman serigala yang selalu ingin memakanku." jelas Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari awal," Sasuke mulai menanggapi pembicaraan Naruto.

"Hn? ada apa?"

"Setauku dalam cerita si kerudung merah, bukankah si kerudung merah adalah anak perempuan, sedangkan kau adalah laki-laki." Sasuke bertanya namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, malah membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hahah entahlah, ku kira aku juga perempuan tetapi seperti yang kau tau aku laki-laki dengan wajah bisa dikatakan mirip anak perempuan," Naruto melihat-lihat buku yang ada dikeranjangnya. "Lagipula masih banyak rahasia di negeri ini yang tidak kita ketahui 'kan…."

Sasuke kembali tertegun dengan senyum khas dari Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasa perjalanan mengembalikan dunia dongeng ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang mengesankan…..

Dan tak buruk juga…..

"Ah! itu paman Gepeto, dari cerita Pinokio." seru Naruto tiba-tiba dengan girang, hingga membuat Sasuke yang sempat terpana kembali mendecak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

..

..

Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri orang yang ia panggil paman Gepeto tersebut. Tampak seorang kakek berambut merah dengan sebuah boneka di pangkuannya.

"Permisi, apakah anda paman Gepeto dan Pinokio?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Betul, saya Sasori dan ini boneka saya Kankuro. Kami bingung kenapa tiba-tiba berada di hutan, padahal kami tadi sedang berada di dalam perut ikan paus." si kakek berwajah imut itu nampak kebingungan .

"Tenang kek, aku Naruto si kerudung merah dan Sasuke si robin hood akan meolong kalian untuk kembali ke cerita kalian."

"Be-benarkah? terima kasih."

Naruto pun mengucapkan nama paman Gepeto dan Pinokio sambil membuka buku cerita aslinya. Setelah itu buku tersebut lenyap, menghilang. Menandakan bahwa seluruh karakter cerita tersebut telah lengkap, jika buku tersebut belum hilang berarti masih belum lengkap.

"Satu tugas telah terlaksana, senangnya! ternyata kakek Sasori imut ya pantas saja ia suka membuat boneka." puji Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah pak tua Sasori.

"Sudahlah dobe, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan ini." tarik Sasuke mengajak Naruto agar lebih cepat berjalan.

….

Setelah bertemu tokoh dari cerita pinokio, mereka jugabertemu dengan beberapa karakter lainnya, seperti putri rapunzel si Shion, lalu ada Hyuuga bersaudara dalam cerita hansel dan gratel. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah buku terselesaikan, walaupun ada beberapa yang belum lengkap meskipun telah bertemu dengan salah satu karakternya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu? aku lelah." ujar Naruto sambil mengelap peluh keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

"Hn, sepertinya disana ada rumah." tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah pondok kecil yang tampak mengepulkan api dari cerobong asapnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pondok mungil tersebut.

**Tokk…Tok…Tok….**

"Permisi….!" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit teriak.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok makhluk berbulu yang besar dengan taring menghiasi giginya. Sasuke langsung bersiaga berdiri di depan Naruto dan mengacungkan pedangnya. Si binatang tersebut kaget dan hendak melawan sebagai perlindungan diri, tetapi niat keduanya terhenti ketika Naruto memanggil nama binatang tersebut.

"Paman Serigala?"

Si bintang alias Serigala tersebut langsung menengok ke belakang tubuh Sasuke dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. "Na-naru-chan? kerudung merah?"

Naruto keluar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke, dan memeluk tubuh serigala tersebut.

"Paman serigalaaaa~ Naru kangen, akhirnya kita bertemu juga." si serigala tersebut membalas pelukan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam." ajak serigala, dan keduannya masuk kedalam pondok sederhana tersebut.

..

..

"Makanlah, hanya ini saja yang bisa ku sajikan." ujar serigala yang telah berubah menjadi sosok manusia dewasa dengan kedua tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Paman Kiba." balas Naruto dengan riang dan dengan lahap memakan sup jamur buatan Kiba.

Setelah makan, mereka berbincang sebentar dan Naruto menjelaskan ke Sasuke bahwa serigala tersebut sebenarnya siluman, jadi dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia dengan memakai nama Kiba.

Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba apakah ia ingin kembali ke dalam cerita atau tidak, dan Kiba mengatakan ingin kembali ke cerita bersama-sama Naruto jadi dia akan ikut mendampingin Sasuke dan Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Cih, masa serigala dan kerudung merah malah akur dan tampak akrab pula." Sasuke berdecak sedikit tak suka dengan keakraban yang tercipta diantara Naruto dan Kiba.

Kesal sebenarnya yang dirasakan Sasuke, ia bagaikan tak dianggap ada oleh keduannya. Mungkin itu salah Sasuke juga yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju merah tersebut.

"Sasuke," panggil Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah siluman serigala tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat Naruto berada dalam gendongan Kiba ala _bridal style_. "Jika kamu mau tidur, bisa tidur di kamarku saja. Aku harus mengantar Naruto ke kamar dulu, sepertinya ia kelelahan."

"Hn."

Kiba menaikan bahunya mendengar kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dan segera membawa tubuh Naruto yang telah tertidur tersebut ke sebuah kamar. Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit tak suka dengan apa yang Kiba lakukan. Hello! dia Cuma seorang serigala dan kenapa pula dia bisa menjadi manusia seperti itu, jangan katakan kalau serigala tersebut menyukai si dobe?

Sasuke segera menepiskan pikirannya yang mulai melenceng kemana-mana, mungkin tidur bisa mengembalikan pikiran kacaunya mengenai di bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

Keesokan paginya, ternyata Naruto bangun lebih awal dan sibuk di dapur kecil milik Kiba. Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun memandang bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Sasuke, ayo lekas mandi kita akan segera memulai perjalanan kita setelah aku selesai membuat bekal untuk kita bertiga." ujar Naruto sambil sebelah tangannya memegang spatula, membuat ia tampak manis di mata Sasuke.

..

Persiapan untuk perjalanan telah lengkap, bahkan Kiba sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai serigala, membuat Sasuke menyeringai karena ia merasa kembali menjadi satu-satunya pria dewasa bersama Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka kali ini lumayan memakan tenaga mereka bertiga. Entah kenapa ada-ada saja halangan yang memperlambat mereka, seperti saat ini Kiba dan Sasuke sedang melawan para perompak dari cerita Aladin.

"Naru-chan! cepat cari buku Aladin dan lampu ajaib… auuuuu." Kiba dalam wujud serigalanya melolong seraya sesekali memberikan cakaran dan gigitan kepada para perompak tersebut.

"Dobe, cepatlah!" hardik Sasuke yang sudah lumayan lelah dengan perbedaan jumlah orang.

"I-Iya… sabar," Naruto yang panik membongkar buku-buku yang berada di dalam keranjangnya. "Ah! ketemu, Para perompak dari dongeng Aladin dan lampu ajaib kembalilah ke cerita asalmu."

Usai mengatakan itu, para perompak tersebut menghilang bersama dengan buku dongeng itu. Naruto mengelap peluh keringat karena kejadian yang begitu menegangkan tadi. Kiba yang sudah berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya tidur terlentang diatas tanah dan diikuti Sasuke, nampak keduanya begitu kelelahan dan terdapat beberapa goresan di wajah dan tangan.

"Kemarikan wajahmu," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh wajah pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Hn?"

"Kupasangkan plester, ada luka di wajahmu." Naruto dengan hati-hati memasangkan plester luka yang dibawanya di dalam keranjang.

"Ouch, pelan-pelan dobe,"

"Manja."

"Apa kau bilang dobe!" Sasuke tak terima ia dikatakan manja oleh Naruto.

"Sudah selesai, ini diminum dulu, pasti kalian kelelahan." Naruto beranjak berdiri untuk memberikan Kiba minum, namun tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih." walau pelan, tapi Naruto bisa dengar ucapan sang robin hood tersebut dan seketika sesuatu berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya.

"Sa-sama-sama." sepertinya wajah Naruto mulai memanas sehingga ia mengipasi wajahnya menetralkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskannya.

..

…..

Tampak dari kejauhan, terlihat bangunan-bangunan seperti rumah dan kastil menjulang menandakan bahwa mereka akan segera keluar dari kwasan hutan tersebut. Tinggal 5 buku lagi yang berada di keranjang Naruto termasuk cerita Sasuke dan Naruto, berarti sisa 3 cerita lagi yang harus segera mereka selesaikan.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di pemukiman warga, sebuah desa yang asri dan dimana terdapat sebuah istana indah berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Selamat datang di desa kami." sapa seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh tambun dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih, bibi boleh kami tau kami ada di cerita apa ya?" tanya Naruto membalas sapaan dari ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Oh, kalian ada di…." wanita tersebut menggantungkan perkatannya, membuat Naruto lebih mendekat dengan wanita tersebut.

"AWAS NARUTO!" teriak KIba yang baru menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan si wanita tersebut.

Namun sayang, Kiba terlambat menyelamatkan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto berada di dalam sebuah dekapan makhluk berwujud ular besar. Sasuke mengeram kesal karena telat menyadari.

"Kalian ada di dalam jebakan sihirku! hahahaha." tawa sosok tersebut.

"TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG ULAR JELEK!" Naruto mengamuk di dalam lilitan ular tersebut dan meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

Sebenarnya wanita itu adalah si penyihir jahat Orochimaru dari cerita putri tidur sengaja menyamar dan membuat ilusi sebuah desa untuk menjebak Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek heh! dasar bocah." Orochimaru geram dengan umpatan yang terus dilontarkan Naruto dan ia semakin mempererat lilitannya ke tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke dan Kiba berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi sayang kekuatan Orochimaru sangatlah kuat sehingga mereka kewalahan apalagi mereka berdua tak memiliki ilmu sihir.

"Cih, sial! apa yang harus kita lakukan? bisa-bisa Naruto kehabisan nafas." Kiba mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya karena terkena serangan dari Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke maju menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru, namun sayang penyihir tersebut bisa membaca gerakan Sasuke dan malah menyerang balik sehingga Sasuke terpelanting jauh menabrak batang pohon.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sekarat dan Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Itulah hukuman buat kalian yang sudah mengacaukan rencana jahatku untuk menghancurkan dunia dongeng. Dan sekarang kalian semua harus musnah karena berani melawanku." Orochimaru mulai membacakan mantra untuk memusnahkan Naruto. Akan tetapi gerakannya terhenti dengan sebuah serangan terduga dari berbagai arah.

"Siapa kalian?" sosok Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi orang biasa lagi, bukan ular besar seperti sebelumnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang pingsan telah diselamatkan seseorang dan dibawa ke tempat yang aman.

Setelah itu munculah sekitar 10 orang bertopeng mengelilingi Orochimaru.

"Kami terpaksa turun tangan karena anda sudah mencoba membunuh para tokoh dongeng dan itu tak bisa dibiarkan, itu adalah pelanggaran terbesar di dalam dunia dongeng." salah seorang bertopeng itu maju mendekati Orochimaru.

"CIh, siapa kalian? beraninya kalian mengangguku."

"Kami adalah Anbu."

..

..

…

To Be Continue

…

**Pojokan Kanon :**

hohohoho lama ya? gomen, gomen kanon lagi sibuk menyusun skripsi sekarang, jadi ga sempat menulis fic. Untuk fic ini kanon hanya membuat 3 chapter aja (mungkin). makasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca ^^

makasih buat yang review di chapter pertama.

Widi Orihara, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Evilian Niiu, Beakren , Seizo Kamikaze, Tsukihime Akari, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Ritard. , desroschan, ca kun, Roronoa D. Mico , dwidobechan , dan Iria-san. serta silent reader dan yang udah fav dan follow ^^

..

ditunggu saran, kritik dan masukan di chapter ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kami terpaksa turun tangan karena anda sudah mencoba membunuh para tokoh dongeng dan itu tak bisa dibiarkan, itu adalah pelanggaran terbesar di dalam dunia dongeng." salah seorang bertopeng itu maju mendekati Orochimaru.

"CIh, siapa kalian? beraninya kalian mengangguku."

"Kami adalah Anbu."

Orochimaru sang penyihir jahat tersebut menggeretakan giginya dan bersiap untuk kabur, agar tak tertangkap dengan pasukan anbu. Para tokoh dongeng sebenarnya sering mendengar desas-desus mengenai keberadaan anbu. Mereka pikir nama itu hanyalah julukan yang ada di dalam sebuah cerita animasi buatan negeri sakura yang bercerita tentang ninja. Ternyata anbu tersebut benar-benar ada dan bertugas untuk melindungi para tokoh negeri dongeng apabila sesuatu mengancam mereka semua diluar konteks cerita dongeng.

"Sial! lihat saja nanti." Orochimaru bersiap mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menghilang dihadapan mereka semua, namun nasib baik tak menghampirinya karena salah seorang anbu telah merantainya dengan rantai pengikat cerita.

"Perbuatanmu sudah melewati undang-undang negeri dongeng dan telah melanggar beberapa peraturan yang ada. Oleh karena itu anda berserta tokoh pembuat kekacauan ini akan segera kami adili dan kami cuci otak kalian lagi." ujar salah seorang anbu dengan topeng musangnya datar.

"Apa! TIDAK! aku tidak mau kembali ketempat mengerikan itu! TIDAAAAKKK!" Orochimaru meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun sayang para anbu tersebut seakan menulikan pendengaran mereka dan membawa Orochimaru secara paksa.

….

* * *

**Si Kerudung Merah dan Robin Hood**

Discalimer Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

semua dongeng by : Walt Disney

this Fiction by : Kanon1010

* * *

…

**-INILAH AKHIRNYA … (?) -**

Tiga kepala manusia, dua kepala serigala mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang saat ini masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Mereka adalah Kiba, Sasuke, Seorang putri cantik berambut hitam sangat panjang, seorang putri juga dan seorang entahlah dia makhluk apa yang pasti buka berwujud manusia, lebih mirip warewolf seperti Kiba.

"Ngh~….."

Perlahan kelopak tan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan kedua iris biru langit cantik tersebut. Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing.

"Minumlah…." seorang putri bernama Kurenai atau biasa dikenal dengan Rapunzel memberikan segelas air putih hangat kepada Naruto. Naruto meminum perlahan air tersebut, menghilangkan kekeringan di tenggorokannya. "Terima kasih."

Kiba dan Sasuke menghela napas lega mendapati bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. "Naru-chan, apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, lalu matanya beralih ke Sasuke yang tak mengatakan sepatah katapun namun wajahnya mengatakan banyak hal. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih paman Kiba, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Umm apa kau putri Rapunzel?" tanya Naruto pada sang putri tersebut.

"Iya, apa kau si kerudung merah yang membawa buku dongeng asli?" tanya balik Kurenai atau Rapunzel tersebut.

"Un, apa kau ingin kembali ke cerita asalmu?"

Kurenai mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tentu, tak ada yang ku kerjakan sejak tadi. Hanya mengobrol dengan tokoh _beauty and the beast_."

"_Beauty and the beast_?" Naruto sempat terdiam lupa dengan cerita tersebut.

"Itu, mereka nona Matsuri dan pangeran Gaara yang dikutuk karena ketamakannnya." Kurenai menunjuk dua orang dimana si wanita nampak cantik dan seseorang yang dipanggil pangeran Gaara tadi dalam wujud monster.

"Hwah! Teme lihat kita menemukan mereka!" Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke yang kebetulan berada didekatnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang urat kekesalannya mulai muncul mendapat perlakuan dari si bocah kerudung merah tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan buku kalian."

Setelah menemukan buku tersebut Naruto menyerukan nama mereka semua, namun tadinya ia mengira bahwa semua telah berakhir dan saatnya mereka kembali ke cerita masing-masing. Namun ada yang aneh…

"Sasuke, apa kau membawa buku dongengmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto yang mulai panik bahwa buku dongeng Robin Hood tidak ada di dalam keranjangnya dan hanya tersisa buku dongengnya saja.

"Apa maksudmu dobe? bukankah kau semua yang membawa buku tersebut, jangan bilang kalau –….."

"Iya, buku itu hilang Sasuke….."

...…

Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kebingungan mengenai buku Sasuke yang hilang, bahkan Sasuke tak segan-segan memberikan hadiah berupa benjolan di kepala Naruto akibat kecerobohan bocah tersebut.

Di dalam hutan, atau tepatnya diamana beberapa jam sebelumnya terjadi pertarungan antara Kiba, Sasuke, dan Orochimaru. Sosok wanita tua yang pertama menemui mereka bertiga membuka penyamarannya.

Tampak menyembul rambut pirang panjang dan pakaian ibu-ibu tersebut berubah menjadi pakaian kebangsawanan. Dia adalah Prince Deidara musuh bebuyutan Sasuke tampak tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil merebut buku milik Sasuke dan apabila buku tersebut tidak kembali pada Naruto maka Sasuke akan terus terjebak di cerita entah apa nama judulnya saat ini.

"Dengan ini, kau takakan bisa menghalangiku un." seringai Prince Deidara sambil berjalan masuk kedalam hutan.

Setelah mencari tanpa kejelasan mengenai keberadaan buku tersebut, tiba-tiba peri biru yang memberi Naruto dan lainnya tugas mengatakan bahwa buku tersebut dibawa oleh Prince Deidara kedalam hutan. Ia berniat memusnahkan buku tersebut setelah ia kembali kedalam cerita dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto.

Sasuke langsung memacu kudanya dengan Naruto duduk dibelakang memeluk pinggang Sasuke menuju kedalam hutan dengan harapan bisa menyusul Deidara.

Bisa dibilang sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui atau mungkin menyelam sambil minum air, terkadang Sasuke sengaja memacu kudanya lebih cepat sehingga mau tak mau Naruto memeluk Sauske lebih erat. Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini masih muncul niat mesum Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 kilo meter, terlihat Deidara tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku di depannya serta sebuah pematik di tangannya.

"Kembalikan buku tersebut." suara datar Sasuke membuat Deidara kaget, bukannya ia melindungi buku tersebut ia malah tersenyum misterius.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa, un?"

"Dasar kuning! percuma kau mencoba kembali, hanya aku yang bisa mengembalikanmu." ucap Naruto dengan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Deidara.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kuning, rubah un?" urat kemarahan nampak di pelipis Deidara. "Lagian siapa yang mau kembali, aku hanya ingin membakar buku yang ini kok." Deidara mengoyang-goyangkan buku bersampul merah dihadapan wajah Naruto.

Seketika Naruto baru sadar, yang hilang bukan bukunya Sasuke tetapi bukunya sendiri. "Itu milikku! kembalikan!"

"Ckckckck tidak bisa semudah itu anak manis, kalau kau mau buku ini kau kembalikan Sasuke dulu baru kukembalikan."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan melalui matanya agar tidak mengikuti perintah dari Deidara.

"Jadi, mau apa tidak?" Deidara menyalakan pematiknya dan meletakan persis dibawah buku Naruto. "Satu… dua… ti –"

"Baiklah! akan kukembalikan Sasuke."

"DObe! jangan ikutin kata-kata dia!" Sasuke membentak Naruto, namun Naruto hanya bisa menunduk. Kalau bukunya dibakar maka habislah ia tidak bisa kembali ke cerita aslinya dan juga ia terjebak di dunia dongeng yang tak jelas ini.

"Maaf suke…" Naruto melangkah maju menarik napasnya sebentar lalu " Sa –"

"Jangan!" tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang mencoba menghentikan tindakan Naruto. "Jangan, dia memiliki rencana dibalik ini semua."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali? bagaimana jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengan ibu? bagaimana jika..-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti dengan telunjuk Sasuke yang berada di bibir Naruto. "Percaya padaku, kau akan kembali ke ceritamu." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, perlahan ketakutannya berkurang.

"Ayolah, ini bukan drama percintaan di sebuah novel jadi bagaimana kerudung merah? segera sebutkan nama Sasuke."

"Sebelumnya, lawan aku dulu. Kita bertarung secara jantan." tantang Sasuke pada Deidara. Namun sang objek tersebut hanya menguap bosan.

"Maaf, aku tak suka bertarung dan waktu habis, selamat tinggal Naruto sang kerudung merah." perlahan api menjalar mengenai ujung buku Naruto, dan saat itu Naruto langsung menerjang buku yang ditangan Deidara dan berusaha memadamkan apinya.

Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat buku Naruto terbakar sebagian, namun kebahagiaanya tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke langsung mengucapkan namanya Deidara dan seketika Deidara masuk kedalam buku. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke juga mendapatkan tugas yang sama dengan Naruto sehingga ia bisa mengembalikan seseorang ke dalam cerita asli.

Sasuke melihat Naruto terisak sambil mendekap bukunya.

"Sa-suke… hiks hiks bukuku terbakar hiks..hiks."

Tak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan airmata, Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto dnegan harapan bisa menenangkannya.

"Hiks…hiks… apa yang harus aku lakukan? hiks…."

Jika ditanya seperti itu Sasuke juga tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia memang seseorang yang dikenal jenius namun ia bukanlah penyihir yang mengerti hal-hal berunsur magic.

"Hn, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau kembali." Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang tampak ketulusan dan kesungguhan dalam tatapan Sasuke, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto lebih tenang karena Sasuke tak akan meninggalkannya. "Sebaiknya kita mencari si peri biru dan meminta bantuan padanya."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti Sasuke….

…

…

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto nampak lebih diam dan tidka berisik seperti biasanya. Ia sempat bertanya kepada Sasuke dimana keberadaan Kiba, ternyata Kiba sedang menunggu mereka di desa bersama para anbu untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Saat ini mereka berdua telah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, namun Naruto merasakan langkahnya semakin berat dan berat. Seakan ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita berisitrahat sejenak? aku lelah."

"Hn."

Namun ketika Naruo hendak duduk dibawah pohon, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian tubuh bawahnya –etss jangan mikir aneh dulu– maksudnya adalah bagian kaki Naruto. "Astaga teme! ka-kakiku kenapa mulai memudar?"

Sasuke yang baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, kembali terbuka akibat mendengar pekikan panik dari Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat tubuh bahwah Naruto mulai dari kaki hingga pinggang mulai memudar, seakan menghilang.

"Sa-sasuke, aku takut." panik dan takut hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Ia mencoba menyentuh kakinya, namun tak bis sebagian tubuhnya mulai menghilang. "Sasuke, aku akan menghilang."

"Tidak! tidak dobe, kau tak boleh menghilang dulu!" Sasuke tak kalah paniknya ketika melihat tubuh Naruto malah semakin menghilang.

"Sasukeeee!"

"Naruto…!"

Tinggal kepala dan pundak Naruto yang nampak..

"Sasuke, mungkin inilah akhir ceritaku, terima kasih telah mau menemaniku melalui petualangan ini." ucapan terakhir Naruto yang disertai dengan senyumanya.

"Narutoooo!."

"Sasuke, _sayonara_…."

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Sasuke POV **

"SASUKE!"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku membuka dan hal pertama yang ku lihat dan ku rasakan adalah silau serta tubuhn yang sakit amat sakit.

"Sasuke! teme!"

Suara yang tak asing di telinga itu kembali terdengar. Suara khas dari seseorang yang sangat ku kenal dengan baik.

"Astaga, Teme! bisakah kau sadar? kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?"

Jam? apa maksudnya dengan jam? Suara siapa itu? dan bagaimana bisa orang tersebut mengenal Itachi? bukankah Itachi bersama dengan pasukan lainnya? Apa ia sudah kembali? tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Hey! _baka otouto_ mau tidur sampai jam berapa? lihat Naruto sudah marah-marah."

**Byurrr~**

"APA-APAAN INI!" seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya menyiramku dengan seember air ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.

"Sudah bangun tuan Uchiha Sasuke? lihat ini sudah jam 5 sore, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa hah?"

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada dinding bercat orange dengan sebuah jam dinding berbentuk rubah menghiasi.

_Pukul 17.30…._

"Kau, ini! aku hanya memintamu mendongengkan cerita untuk keponakanku Konohamaru agar ia tertidur, tetapi malah kau yang tertidur."

Saat itu aku sadar, bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Akibat aku mendongengkan keponakan Naruto yang ebrnama Konohamaru selepas pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena kelelahan aku malah tertidur dengan posisi kedua tanganku menyanga kepalaku yang di kasur, sedangkan tubuhku terduduk di bawah.

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih menatapku bingung. "Hey, kau kenapa teme? lepaskan." tak kuhiraukan permintaannya malah semakin kupererat pelukan tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" Naruto memegang keningku dan dahinya berkerut membuatnya sangat manis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hum? aku tak kemana-mana, hanya habis menyuapi Konohamaru." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Tadi orang tuamu menelpon, katanya hari ini keluarga paman Obito akan datang, makanya Itachi-nii datang menjemputmu."

"Hn."

"Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Hn."

"Dasar! bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dengan tumpukan buku dongen ini. apa yang kau mimpikan? kau tau, sesekali kau berteriak dan memanggil namaku." tanya Naruto yang tengah membereskan tumpukan buku cerita yang kujadikan alas tidur tadi.

"Hn, kerudung merahku. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat menakjubkan."

….

….

...

...

…. **The End ! ..**...

...

* * *

_pojokan kanon1010 :_

wah! akhirnya tamat…. gomen kalau ini terlalu pendek, bisa dibilang kanon memakasakan diri menyelesaikannya sehingga hasilnya "mungkin" tidak memuaskan.

makasih yang udah mau sempet baca, fav, follow bahkan review fic ini ^^ … **I can't say your name one by one. but I still want to say thank you ^^**

sampai jumpa di fic kanon1010 lainnya ^^ dan jangan pernah bosan ketemu fic kanon ya ^^ 3s


End file.
